


Promise

by wekingsandprettythings



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluffy Smut, M/M, bottom!Phil, caring boyfriend!phil, post depressive episode, top!dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-03-08
Packaged: 2019-03-28 13:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13905273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wekingsandprettythings/pseuds/wekingsandprettythings
Summary: Phil always wants to care for Dan. He does what he can when Dan's having a depressive episode, and does even more for him when he's feeling better. He covers Dan's three keys to happiness. Laughter, Food and Sex.





	Promise

**Author's Note:**

> i've hated everything i've made in the last 2 months so that's why nothings gone up, but i'm feeling better about my work and i hope you all like this one <3

Phil was called the mom friend growing up. He always made sure everyone was okay, happy and fed. He'd check in on people in the uni halls and was even asked to be resident advisor in his 2nd year because everyone loved him. If he hadn't already had a place lined up with Ian and 3 of his other friends, he would have said yes. His friends still tease him about how much he cares when they meet up every few years. 

However, the only person who doesn't mind him caring so much about them is Dan. He will bask in the shower of kindness, cuddles and kisses. Phil makes him dinners and wraps him up in blankets when he falls asleep on the couch. From the beginning, even when Phil had nothing, he was still willing to give Dan everything. 

Phil was always asking if he was okay, never taking a yes from Dan as the truth. He knew when Dan was sad, he knew when something had happened because his Dan always just sunk into the darkness of their room and didn't talk to him. No matter what Phil did, there were still days when Dan couldn't find an ounce of happiness. 

But when he started to come around, Phil would set up camp in their living room for a full pamper session. He had candles and a salt lamp, he had all the blankets and pillows in the world, he ordered food for them, he queued up all his favorite movies. Dan's favorite part though, it was when Phil put their comfy clothes in the dryer and then joined him in the shower. He'd wash his hair and wash his back, leaving kisses along his shoulders and sometimes other places too. He loved making Dan happy. He was going to do whatever it took. 

After he was dried off and comfortable in the living room, they eat and laughed at whatever movie they were watching, they cuddled, and Phil made sure to tell him how much he loved him. 

Still lying on Phil's chest, Dan lifted his head up to look Phil in the eyes. "thank you for everything you do for me." He'd whisper to him in a soft and meaningful voice. 

"and thank you for everything you do for me."

Dan laughed and pushed his forehead into Phil's chest. "all I do is complain and cry and zone out."

"and you love me and care about me. You trust me, and you make me happy. You are the best person in my life and even if you don't see it, you're the most amazing person in the whole world and I wouldn't trade you for anything." Phil said. Wrapping his arms tighter around Dan and kissing his head. "I'll always be here for you. I know how hard things are for you and I hate seeing you sad. You're doing so amazing at trying to keep yourself okay but it's okay if you can't. If you can't find a cure to what's wrong, I'll fix you with my love."

Dan sat up, swung a leg over Phil and just sat on him looking down. "I love you so much"

Phil ran his hands over Dan's thighs, up his torso and down his arms. He let out a sigh, "and I love you so much."

Dan dipped down, pressing his nose to Phil's, "show me." He whispered. 

Phil pulled him in and kissed him lightly. As much as he knew Dan liked making out hard and rough, he liked being soft. He liked small kissed and cuddling and just slow. He liked taking in all the feelings and watching the atmosphere fill with love. 

Phil liked kissing him until his lips went numb, his hands tingled from rubbing the fabric of Dan's shirt for so long, and Dan was starting to get antsy. "come to the bedroom with me?" Phil asked.

Dan got off him and held a hand out for Phil, pulling him off the couch. They turned off the TV, blew out the candles and brought their pillows back to their room. While Phil made the bed, Dan went to brush his teeth and changed. He got into his PJ bottoms and took his shirt off. 

Phil smiled and shook his head when Dan walked out in the cutest pair of light blue boxers covered in corgis. He was sitting on the edge of their bed when Dan walked over and settled himself between Phil's legs. Phil took the opportunity to cup Dan's butt cheeks and make him giggle and say, "I love you."

Having Dan's big brown eyes looking down at him, with the dark brown curls cascading on his forehead took Phil's breath away. He was so madly in love with everything that man did. "come make love to me." Phil whispered up to him. 

Dan lightly pushed Phil back on the bed, he leaned down and pressed kissed down Phil's neck and torso, he pulled his bottoms off and threw them across the room. "scoot up." He whispered. 

He lied in bed, completely naked but not feeling exposed. He was safe with Dan. He watched as Dan grabbed the lube from the bedside table, dropped his pants, dimmed the lights and climbed into the bed. He lied in his spot next to Phil, both of them on their sides looking at each other and smiling. "what do you want?" Dan asked. 

"bottom." Phil whispered back before reaching his hand onto Dan's cheek and pulling him into a kiss. Dan wrapped his arms around him and pulled their bodies in tight before flipping Phil over and climbing onto him. The kiss heated up, open mouths, panting, teeth smashing together, he dug his fingers into Phil's hair and ground down on him.

He was hard, Dan always made him hard. He just had to look at him and Phil would be rock solid. Somehow, he managed to get the most handsome man on earth to love him and he'll never understand how. "ugh I love you." He half moaned into Dan's mouth.

"Yeah?" Dan said back into his. 

Phil broke the kiss to trail his bottom lip along Dan's neck and kiss his Adam's apple, "Yeah."

Dan arched his back at the felling on his neck, "ugh, I want to fuck you so bad right now." 

"do it." 

Dan kissed Down Phil's body, he stopped to marvel at the beauty that was Phil's length. His cock twitched knowing Dan was looking at it so hungrily. Before he could say anything, Dan had slipped him into his mouth and was swirling his tongue around the tip. His head sunk deeper into the pillow as Dan took him deeper. 

It was the loveliest feeling to have Dan's mouth around him. It sent shivers down Phil's body, his eyes were closed, he took it all in. he'd experienced this feeling hundreds of times in the last 8 and a half years of being with Dan, and he's never, ever, ever going to be tired or used to it. 

Sex with Dan is like the first time every time. Every touch was new and exciting even though Dan's explored his whole body by now. Every kiss took his breath away more so than the first time Dan kissed him. Every orgasm becoming better than the last, never expecting the next to top it but it always did. 

It was like coming home. From the first time, after only knowing him for not even a year, the first time they had sex he knew he was home. He knew he was always supposed to be with Dan. He knew Dan was always supposed to be his, and he was to always be Dan's. 

He is so in love with that man and he is so loved by that man. 

He was in his own little world while his cock was in Dan's mouth. He was brought back to reality when he felt a hand move his thighs apart more and a slick finger ringing around his hole. A wave of pleasure hit him as Dan continued to suck him while also finger fucking him. One finger became two and then two become three and then suddenly he was empty, he felt one last bob before Dan wasn't touching any part of him anymore.

"ready?" Dan asked. His voice was deeper than normal. His post deep throating voice was always sexy and never failed to make Phil want to just jump him right then and there. 

"for you, always." 

He laid there and watched as Dan covered himself in lube from base to tip. He watched Dan's face and he finally felt pleasure for himself. Dan looked at him, eyes blown with lust, and smiled. "would you ride me? I want to hold you while you fuck me."

"I'd love to."

Phil straddled himself over Dan's body, he cupped Dan's cheeks with his Dan's and reconnected their lips together for what felt like the first time in forever for him. Taking a hand away from Dan's face, he reached behind them and between their bodies to grip Dan's cock and direct it into himself. 

The feeling of being full, the grip of Dan's hands on his hips, and the hot minty breath in his face was enough to kill him. Slowly he started to grind his hips, lightly pushing Dan in and out of him. It was the most blissful experience to be taken by the one he loves. 

His hands made their way up to Dan's curls, taking them into his grip. He rocked his hips down with more power, hitting his spot. The feeling made him gasp for air. Their open mouths clashing again. Dan's hands were roaming his body, running up and down his back, gipping his ass, his shoulders, his hips. He couldn't make up his mind in the heat of the moment, wanting to touch all of Phil. 

"I'm close." Phil said, feeling the familiar tightness in his stomach.

"in or out?" Dan replied. He was never as talkative during sex as he was in his everyday life. 

"out, don't wanna shower." 

With a few more thrusts, Phil was coming. His orgasm shaking his body. He felt the blood running back to where it was supposed to be in his body. His toes curled, his grip tightened, yet he felt numb. He felt free and light and relieved. He was so out of it he didn't feel Dan pull out and cum all over his ass cheeks and lower back. 

He settled his head in the craves of Dan's neck. Panting and leaving an open mouth kiss on him. He felt Dan reach over to the table, he heard the pop of the baby wipes container and two sheets being pulled from it. He felt Dan strain his neck looking over his back to make sure he'd cleaned everything off before rolling Phil over slightly and wiping the front. 

It was a routine they got into somehow. Slight after care clean up from whoever topped followed by cuddles and sleep. Dan threw the wipes away, he found the lube with his other hand and tossed it away too.

"I love you, but I need to move you to get the blankets." Dan whispered into his ear.

Phil hummed back, half in protest and half saying yes. Dan helped lift him so he could scoot out from under him, he grabbed the blankets and pulled them up. He lies back down on his side with a long sigh of relief and exhaustion. 

Slowly, Phil found his way back onto Dan's side. Lying his face in his neck. Breathing him in. Happy. Content. Loved. 

"I love you." Phil whispered one last time. 

"I love you too babe."


End file.
